


OUR PARADISE

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: Ever since he was little Oikawa always dreamed of another world. What it would look like. Feel like. Just overall he relished in the fact that there could be other worlds or planets out there waiting to be explored he wanted to explore them and with the boy he thought deserved a whole other world, Hajime Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

OUR PARADISE [ONE]

"Iwa-chan! When we grow old, will it be together?" Oikawa's brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. He glanced at his friend. The eight year old shrugged " I don't know Oi, you know everyone dies but no one is given a time when it happens. We don't have forever together and we couldn't possibly ever have that." Oikawa nodded "very wise for an eight year old." He frowned, curling into himself, his eyes filling with tears. "You can't possibly believe in soulmates?" Iwaizumi turned to the boy who was curled up. "What if I do? What if I know who it might be? What would you do?" He shoved his face against his knees. "W-who is it Oi? Your soulmate?" His eyes soft on Oikawa who sighed "it doesn't matter. He doesn't know and I don't think he would care." 

Iwaizumi gasped "someone who doesn't like your majesty." He shoved the taller boy playfully with a giggle. Oikawa let out a cry, his eyes leaking tears. "Just stop you always play with me!" Iwaizumi distanced himself from Oikawa raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked "I like you Iwa-chan! I have since day one! That day when I was crying on the bleachers and you comforted me with that music. Those blue earbuds." Iwaizumi pulled the tangled buds from his pocket "here" he passed them over to the crying brunette "keep them. They mean something to you and hold memories with them." Oikawa sniffled "they're yours not mine. I-I couldn't-"

"Please Kawa, I want you to take them. You love these so much-"

"Because you use them and you look so peaceful listening to you playlist-"

"Our playlist" Iwaizumi corrected "come closer" the shorter haired male held the taller in his light grasp. "Take an earbud, let us travel to our paradise." Oikawa nodded, placing the right blue earbud in his ear. Iwaizumi popped in the left one in his ear. 

"Do you ever dream of another world Iwa-chan?" Oikawa smiled up at the spiky haired boy. "Always, the dreams that exist in my head are yet to come true though" Oikawa raised an eyebrow giggling "Iwa-chan you're so weird!" He exclaimed his chest vibrating against Iwaizumi's "you love me" he spoke clearly causing Oikawa to nod against his chest. "I do love you I will forever" the brunette confirmed before falling asleep to the sweet melodies of his and Iwa's playlist.


	2. Chapter 2

OUR PARADISE [TWO] 

Iwaizumi chuckled, running his olive toned hand through Oikawa's chestnut brown hair. "That's what I was afraid of. Having someone who loves me in the way you do." His oak eyes traveling to the stars twinkling brightly in the sky as the melody calmed his racing heart. 

"And I'll love every part of you till my days end and I'm launched into space." Oikawa spoke, making Iwaizumi jump "you heard me?" The olive toned boy grimaced "your heart beats as if it's racing a Nascar." Oikawa poked at Iwa's chest playfully "as for when you pass you want to go into space? How would that work? Balloons would explode the higher they float into the atmosphere. You'd never make it to space." Oikawa nodded "I guess you're right, unlike you silly I hope to achieve much in life." Oikawa snuggled further against Iwaizumi, the two falling to the dew dropped grass. "Kawa, I want to achieve something if you'll let me?" Iwaizumi's steely cool voice now rattled and unsure. "May I- may I kiss you?" His fingers twirled in Oikawa's chestnut locks. "It would be in my greatest pleasure my dear best friend." Iwaizumi let his soft lips collide with Oikawa's strawberry chapped ones. Their lips danced together as they let their limbs twine together. Their eyes fluttering in fear of letting go of one another.


	3. Chapter 3

OUR PARADISE [THREE]

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa broke the kiss laying his head against the smaller boy's chest listening to his heartbeat. "Yeah Kawa?" He asked playing with the brunette's hair. His fingers exploring through the chestnut quiff. "I want to stay like this. I don't want this to end." Iwaizumi nodded slightly "neither do I" he sighed glancing away from the boy laying on him. "Can we please make a promise?" Oikawa's question lingered in the air, a suffocating silence. "Of course" said the shorter child "even if we can't be around each other all the time can we atleast make our time together memorable?" His small voice croaked as Iwaizumi hugged him close. "I promise to make your life worth living." He looped his small fingers through Oikawa's as the two laid in silence in the grass. 

"When you pass I'll make it my mission to fly you to outer space." Iwaizumi confirmed hearing small sniffles from his best friend. "Y-you would, you said it was impossible" Oikawa cried his salty tears painting Iwaizumi's jacket a darker shade of blue. "Nothing is impossible when I'm around you. I will find a way to make your dreams come true even if that means breaking the law. I'd do it all for you."


	4. Chapter 4

OUR PARADISE [FOUR]

"It's so pretty," Iwaizumi sighed, his breath blowing gently through the midnight air. "What is Iwa?" Oikawa kept his gaze on the stars in the ink black sky. "You are, everything about you actually from your eyes to those stupid cheesy peace signs you do when you think no one is looking-" 

"Iwa! So mean!" Oikawa chuckled covering his mouth. "You're so beautiful when you laugh." Iwaizumi planted a soft kiss on Oikawa's pale pink lips before chuckling. "I have a surprise." Iwaizumi sat up with a grin "please say you'll follow me, your dreams may be closer than you think." The taller boy's eyes lit up as he stood "well come on then Iwa-chan!" He shouted giddy with excitement pulling the spiky haired boy to his feet. 

"Patience my space cadet. Now follow along." His fingers interlaced through Oikawa's before they set off into the night. The silence coaxing their ears around them. When they arrived Iwaizumi guided Oikawa up stone stairs before letting him open his eyes. 

"We're here." Iwaizumi commented pulling his hand from Oikawa's eyes. The chestnut haired boy gasped at his surroundings the metal cold against his kid sized palm. "Iwa- y-you remembered? This night I don't want to forget it. This ship you remembered me talking about it-" 

"Look inside that chest over there" the smaller boy pointed to a large wooden chest watching as Oikawa bounced in excitement. 

The older boy with chestnut brown hair began to cry. "You're giving me your telescope? Iwa- why?" He cried against his best friend's shoulder letting his tears fall down. "It's a start to your life long dream. I wanted to help you achieve it by giving you the telescope to see the brightest of the stars." 

"Thank you you didn't have to do this." Oikawa sniffled roughly wiping his nose on his shirt. He shivered under the icy breeze from the toy ship they were sat in. "Take my jacket." Iwaizumi rushed to take his coat off covering Oikawa in his previous warmth. "I can't-" 

"Please you shouldn't get sick because of me." Iwaizumi pleaded, letting Oikawa wrap himself further into the warmth. "Thank you Hajime." Tooru's voice fell softly around them as he huddled against his best friend, closing his tired eyes to the sound of Iwaizumi's calm heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

OUR PARADISE [FIVE]

"Iwa-chan!" The teenager shook his best friend. "Oikawa? What time is it?" The shorter male yawned, opening his eyes. "Nearly noon" giggled Oikawa "you let us sleep that long. What about practice?" Iwaizumi crossed his arms "I canceled it by calling in sick" the boy shrugged "you'll never make it to Argentina then" the words sliced into bitter pieces as Oikawa swallowed hard. "So mean Iwaizumi- I-I mean Iwa-chan!" 

"You called me by my name. I've done something wrong. I can sense it." Oikawa brushed it off "it's nothing" he smiled but Iwaizumi knew him all too well to know he was hiding behind a smile. "It's my knee," Oikawa began, tears pricking at his eyes and he glanced away. 

"The other day I could barely stand. I didn't want to worry you so I kept it to myself." Iwaizumi sighed "Tooru, why didn't you tell me this beforehand? We took that hike to our spot. We could have stopped." Oikawa nodded, shying away "I-it's fine" he attempted to clear the foggy air. "Can I see your knee?" Iwaizumi's eyes landed on Oikawa's bad knee that was clearly bruised. The boy felt helpless as he leaned forward his usual prickly feeling knee igniting fire as hot as blue flames. He bit his wobbling lip letting Hajime examine his knee closely. "Please be careful yeah" Oikawa giggled instantly sucking in a breath at the tender touch of Iwaizumi's hand lingering on the knee. "Stop it hurts!" Oikawa whined his voice shrill he kicked at Iwaizumi sobbing for it to stop.

"Oikawa, calm please, you've already fractured it! If you do any extreme movements you'll dislocate it." Iwaizumi held onto the sobbing teens shoulders "get off!" He growled extending his leg to hit his best friend. Grazing his cheek Iwaizumi nodded "Oikawa please don't make me pin you down." The smaller male held out his hand "squeeze my hand" his words were sincere as Tooru used all of his force to do as Iwaizumi had told him. 

"Make it end Iwa I don't want to feel this pain anymore. If only-" 

"Do not go there, you're perfect to me Tooru Oikawa I promise you that."

"You don't mean it. It's all just a play on words, an illusion to make me delusionally drunk off your sweet and bitter words."

"I love everything about you Oikawa. Even if your knee is fucked up!" Iwaizumi's chest rose and fell hard as Oikawa cried harder pulling away from the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

OUR PARADISE [SIX]

Iwaizumi stood from his bed listening to Oikawa's cries as he riffled through his closet. "Come on mom please tell me you kept it." He muttered falling upon the blue sweatshirt it was now fairly small but he knew it still held the scent of him. Pulling it from his closet he cautiously lent it to Oikawa. "Breathe for me Kawa" his voice calm as he listened to the shallow breaths of his best friend who was in the icy darkness. "It hurts Iwa-" his voice so broken up that silent tears glided down Iwaizumi's face. "It hurts so much." Oikawa mumbled it as if it were a motto over and over again till his eyes couldn't hold any more strength to stay open. 

"The pain I feel is not like yours rather my heartaches more than usual. It has since the very day I met you on the bleachers and we made that playlist. When I'm around you my heart rate grows as loud as a drum and I'm afraid you'll hear it. I know you Oikawa, I know you'll fight till the very end so please don't let the pain swallow you whole. You're the strongest person I know and well I love you. I wasn't sure at first but I am now Oikawa. I was worried about admitting my feelings so I hid them and it made me realize that well I want to spend every day with you if you'll let me?" 

Iwaizumi laid beside the boy feeling a hand next to him. He taught Oikawa how to do sign language with his hands when the boy felt too weak to speak. The shorter boy felt Oikawa's hand press against the right side of his chest 'please' Iwaizumi nodded lightly holding his hand over Oikawa's gently his scent of strawberry intoxicating Tooru as he shuffled closer. His other hand tapping Iwaizumi's arm restlessly 'I love you too' the taller boy opened his mouth pushing out the final word. His throat dry and burning as it cracked "Hajime"


	7. Chapter 7

OUR PARADISE [SEVEN]

Iwaizumi woke up to light tapping on his chest. "Cuddle me Iwa!" Oikawa whined, rubbing his face against the pillow. "Get over here" Oikawa giggled snuggling into Iwaizumi's tired grasp. "How are you feeling after last night?" Iwaizumi asked, playing with the brunette's hair. "My knee doesn't hurt- well it'll always have the burning sensation but I'm feeling much better. You calmed me down with that sweatshirt. The scent of strawberries brought me back to reality as I had started to drift letting the pain consume me." Oikawa opened his eyes "it still smells like that night you surprised me with the telescope. That sweatshirt became my favorite because everytime we kissed or cuddled I could feel closer to you. As if I understood you. It's actually silly to think like that now-"

Iwaizumi leaned down his hair brushing against Oikawa as their noses touched "that sweatshirt has many memories I admit but I'd much rather make more memories with you." Iwaizumi's delicate lips molded softly against Oikawa's bruised ones. "Mm like what?" Oikawa asked feeling a wave of last wash over him. "Like winning nationals with you by my side and marrying you one day after we win nationals." 

Oikawa chuckled "so confident Iwa what happens if we play on different teams? What will that make us?" Oikawa played with his hands after feeling Iwaizumi pull back. "It doesn't matter the team we play on. I would never think about splitting up just for being a few hours apart." 

"But Iwa you said we don't get forever. Everyone passes away-" 

"I want to be with you till your very last breath and beyond that. I want to make your dreams come true so I'm not going to end us. Forever." 

"And always" Oikawa completed.


	8. Chapter 8

OUR PARADISE [EIGHT]

"Iwa-chan where are you taking me!" Oikawa giggled a blindfold blocking his vision as Iwaizumi dragged him to their destination. "You'll see" he smiled at the pout on Oikawa's face. "I'm sure you'll love it," he chuckled, pulling Oikawa down to the slick green blades of grass. "Ah!" He shrieked feeling the moisture seep against his pants. He sighed as Iwaizumi unveiled the black cloth from Oikawa's eyes letting him stare up at the sky full of stars. "Hajime- y-you- thank you!" Oikawa lunged to his feet wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck. "Happy birthday Tooru." The slightly shorter male let his warm lips melt against the taller male's. "I love you a lot Tooru Oikawa ever since that day in grade school." Tooru blushed a velvet color before retorting "I love you more than the moon, stars and galaxies combine Hajime Iwaizumi." 

"Impossible" he chuckled, glancing up at the raven colored sky with sprinkles of snow white. "I'd spend my whole life telling you how much more you mean to me than this planet as a whole." Oikawa brushed his lips against the now flustered male's. "It's not much-" Iwaizumi held the joyous boy's hand with fragility as if he'd break and blow away at the wrong contact. "It's everything to me Hajime, you gave me the sky and I want to give you my love if you'll let me." He raised their interwoven hands and kissed the top of Iwaizumi's. "I'd love to with you. Only you." He whispered, laying Oikawa down on the blue blanket that sat on the grass. His mocha eyes glued to Oikawa's hazel ones. The space closing in at a snail's pace. Both unsure of how far to take it. "I want to be yours Hajime." His words a whisper in the nightfall air. The dark haired male nodded his body extended outward to where his feet were on the ground along with his right hand beside Oikawa's chestnut locks. His other hand brushing over the paler boy's cheek. His thumb playing with his liquorice lips at a gentle ease. Their lips collided once more as Oikawa chuckled. Iwaizumi let his lips travel to the tender exposed skin of Oikawa's neck. Sucking bite marks in a trail of his fiery passion. Oikawa let loose a small whimper, his lips turned upward as he shifted his hips upward feeling needy. "What's that thing you always say? If you're going to hit it then hit it till it breaks?" Iwaizumi chuckled his mouth traveling down to the boy's now exposed chest. His tongue tracing the taller boy's faint abs electing chills from Tooru who bit down on his lip suppressing an airy gasp. 

"I-Iwa-!" The brunette's words, a rambling of words as Iwaizumi played with the black belt, sat at Tooru's hips. "Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asked, looking down at the breathy male. "Yes." The word flew from his mouth without trouble. "Since it's your birthday, want to top me?" Iwaizumi saw the gleam in Oikawa's eyes pulling away to lay down with his ass in the air. 

Oikawa hummed letting Iwaizumi pull off his sweats and boxers. Oikawa closed his eyes thinking he reached in his back pocket pulling out a strip of condoms. He ripped one out of the package slipping it on. He let Iwaizumi know where he was before stretching the shorter male's asshole. "I'm going to go now." He slipped his length in Iwaizumi carefully thrusting slowly hearing soft groans from the boy below him. "Faster" he spoke quickly, his back arching as the pace fastened. The pheromones reaking through the air between them as Oikawa fucked Iwaizumi senselessly. 

***  
After cleaning up with wet wipes both males cuddled in the spare blanket staring out at the stars shining down on them. Iwaizumi mumbled a small "I'm tired" letting his head rest against Oikawa's naked chest. Both breathing heavily as they slipped into sleep tangled against one another.


End file.
